Returning Home
by SakuraHaruno-SasukeUchiha
Summary: At the young age of 13, I was sent out on a training mission with the rest of my team, each of us having a legendary Sanin as our teacher. What will happen when we reunite after 4 years of training? Sequel to My Life.


**Chapter 1, Book 2**

**(Previously...)**

**{****at Tsunade's training area in the ****L****a****n****d**** o****f**** L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g ****(****Kumogakure)****}**

Tsunade-*pant* W-well Sakura…*pant* You *pant* have mastered everything *pant* I could teach you *pant* and more…you are truly *pant* a powerful ninja…You have surpassed me and probably all of the other Sanin members *smirks* and lucky you, you now have control of your curse seal…but *looks at Sakura seriously* being the Jubi's jinchuriki you must be careful until you have signed it's scroll of bonding…or else it will over take you like gaara's did before…

Sakura-Don't worry about me Tsunade~sama I wont use the Jubi unless absolutely necessary…and thank you master *bows* for teaching me everything I really appreciate it

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Back to the story*<span>**

**-4 years later-**

**[ages- Sakura-18 Sasuke-18 Naruto-18]**

**{at Tsunade's destination}**

Tsunade-Well done Sakura I think you've mastered everything I could possibly teach you and more from all those ninjutsu scrolls...

Sakura-Thanks Tsunade~sama *jumps down from tree and into the shadows*

Tsunade-I think its time we head back now don't you?

Sakura-Oh yes Tsunade~sama I'm curious to know what my teammates have learned and to show them the new me *a fully "Developed" Sakura walks out of the shadows wearing a red shirt(like in the anime only shorter so it shows her tummy and has slit sleeves I'll put a picture in her profile later) and a black pair of shorts with a silver skirt over it and black knee-high ninja heels and a black choker around her neck and right arm along with a hidden necklace(you'll find out about it later in the series) with long pink hair in a high-ponytail down to the middle of her back(bangs are still the same only her right eye is covered more than her left) and her ninja pouch(fanny pack) loosely around her waist but more toward the right side of her butt (and she ALWAYS has perfect makeup)*

Tsunade-(I bet her team will be shocked not only with her appearance but her skills as well) As am I Sakura now if your so eager lets hurry and get packed before we leave

Sakura-As you wish Tsunade~sama *goes to their hotel and starts packing*

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile at Jiriaya's destination}<strong>

Naruto-YES! IT'S FINALLY TIME TO GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW MUCH STRONGER SAKURA~CHAN AND THE TEME HAVE GOTTEN!

Jiriaya-Naruto calm down we still have to pack before we can do anything and your still in your pj's so get changed.

Naruto-Eh? Ok pervy sage! *changes into black T-shirt with the words ramen on it and orange pants with an orange and black jacket and black ninja shoes(its different than the anime trust me)*

* * *

><p><strong>{at Orochimaru's destination}<strong>

Orochimaru-Alright Sasuke we should start heading back our time is up and you have mastered all that I am able to teach you...I bet you must be eager to see your teammates right...that blonde hyper kid and the pink haired girl...hmmm i bet you miss her the most right Sasuke

Sasuke-*pulls out his Kusanagi and points it at Orochimaru* say another word and I'll be the only one returning...

Orochimaru-hehehe I've taught you well...lets head back

Sasuke- Hn *follows Orochimaru and is wearing black cargo pants with dark blue stitching and the Uchiha symbol on a pocket and a dark blue shirt and a black vest with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and black ninja shoes* (hmmm I wonder what Sakura and the Dobe have learned...I bet Sakura has learned more than the Dobe…heh guess I'll see soon)

* * *

><p><strong>{at the meeting point}<strong>

Orochimaru-Alright we're here...

Sasuke-No one's even here Orochimaru...

Orochimaru-Well we are 30minutes early so just be patient Sasuke before I tell Naruto that little Secret you told me *smirks evily*

Sasuke-You tell anyone and I will kill you

Orochimaru-Well I think it wont matter...Sakura is a smart girl she will figure it out sooner or later...

***Naruto and Jiriaya arrive***

Naruto-SASUKE~TEME!

Sasuke-Yo...still covering the orange hn Dobe?

Naruto- You know it *flashes a toothy grin at Sasuke*

Sasuke-*smirks*

Naruto- *looks around* Awh where's Sakura and Tsunade~baa~chan? I wanna show them my mad skills! *does a fail gangsta pose*

Sasuke-*shrugs*

Jiriaya-turn around Naruto they are headed this way can't you sense them?

Naruto-Oii yeah hehehe I kinda forgot I could do that *rubs the back of head*

***Tsunade is walking towards them but Sakura isn't there***

Naruto-TSUNADE~BAA~CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!

Tsunade-Argh NARUTO SHUT UP! *rubs forehead* shes coming she forgot something at our place and went back to go get it

Naruto-Oh sorry *rubs the back of head nervously*

Sasuke-Dobe

Naruto-WHAT WAS THAT TEME!

***Sakura is running towards them***

Sakura-Tsunade~sama I got it *stops next to her and looks at her*

Sasuke and Naruto-*look at Sakura with wide eyes*

Sakura-*looks at them* What are you guys staring at *puts hands on hips and tilts head to the side*

Naruto-*is blushing* WOAHHHHHH SAKURA YOU LOOK SO SEXY!

Sakura-*giggles* and so do you Naruto. Hinata will be fainting as soon as she sees you *winks*

Naruto-*rubs the back of head while blushing more* hehehe thanks Sakura

Sakura-*smirks* Your welcome *looks at Sasuke* Hey Sasuke nice to see you again

Sasuke-Hn *looks away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks*

Tsunade-Ok well now that your reuniting is over you can all test eachothers skills with alittle sparring...Now who to pick to battle 1st..

Naruto-Oyiiii Tsunade~baa~chan! Make Sakura and the Teme fight I bet Sakura can kick his ass now with all the stuff you've taught her!

Sasuke-Hn Dobe I could beat Sakura in my sleep...

Naruto-I don't think so Teme, Sakura is sooooo much AWESOMER than you

Sasuke-Hmph well I'm not battling a girl

Sakura-*is smirking* Sasuke if you think I'm so easy to beat then prove it to me

Sasuke-Fine but don't be mad when I win

Sakura-*appears behind Sasuke in an instant* Don't be so cocky Sas-uke-kun

Sasuke-*eyes go wide and barely jumps out of the way* (since when did she get so fast)

Sakura-Cmon Sasuke I thought I was gonna be easy *runs at him quickly and hits one of his chakra points in his back* This is almost over *smirks*


End file.
